The Little Equestria Girl (Thomas O'Malley Version)
Thomas O'Malley, Toei Animation and Hasbro Studios' movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid". Cast: *Ariel - Human Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Ariel's Help - Ultraman Leo *Eric - Human Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Eric's Help - Ultraman Great *Flounder - Dog Spike (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sebastian - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Scuttle - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *King Triton - Hercules (1997) *Ursula - Saleen (Aladdin TV Series) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Sykes (The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse) and Petey Pete (Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures) *Harold the Seahorse - Jitters A.Dog (Disney's Bonkers) *Grimsby - Kipper the Dog *Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Chef Louis - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Max the Sheepdog - Dynomutt *Ursula as Vanessa - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Priest - Gandalf (The Hobbit) *Ariel's Sisters - Human Applejack, Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Starlight Glimmer and Human Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Cats Characters, MAT (Return of Ultraman), Thomas (Pocahontas) and Zuckermen (Charlotte's Web) *Glut the Shark - Arrow (I-Zenborg) *Jig Dancing Sailors - SSSP (Ultraman) and UG (Ultraseven) *Sailors during Storm - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), TAC (Ultraman Ace), Sid the Sloth (Ice Age), ZAT (Ultraman Taro), Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !), MAC (Ultraman Leo), Winnie the Pooh, Various Firemen, Brain (Inspector Gadget), Stampede (Jumanji), Tinky Winky (Teletubbies), Audience Screams (Sailor Moon), E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial), Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Heathcliff the Cat, Bob the Builder Characters, Chicken Little, Various Policemen, Gantu (Lilo and Stitch), Angry Mobs (Animal Farm), Kuzco Llama (The Emperor's New Groove), Hobgoblins, Moliere (Atlantis: The Lost Empire), Hunter Dogs (Bambi), Minilla (Son of Godzilla), Creature Crabs (The Dark Crystal), Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) and Gremlins & Critters *NEW Tropical Plumber - Small World Dolls (Disneyland) *Washerwoman - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo), Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) and The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *Giant Ursula - Night Terror (Soul Calibur III) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Channels Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Girls Team Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movies